


[DOODLE] Jealousy

by DovahCourts



Series: Legends of Tomorrow art [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: The new ep for 5x06 with what happened in John's home made me think of jealous Gary so here's a sketch doodle of that
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green
Series: Legends of Tomorrow art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657426
Kudos: 8





	[DOODLE] Jealousy




End file.
